


The Good Old Ways

by AliveArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, even her hair looks suspiciously like tentacles, even i am weirded out, feferi has one, horroterrors, tentacles warning, they're everywhere, where are they even coming from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/pseuds/AliveArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Very Dignified Membres of the Brother and Sisterhood of the Horroterrors are gods, and need to be treated as such. And there are not many ways for the priestesses to please gods as ancient as the Horroterrors. <br/>So yes, maybe they kind of have sex with at least twenty tentacles at once, but it's for religious reasons only, so it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Old Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/gifts).



> Hello there !   
> Man, you had so many good prompts, and plus, with fempairs ! I really like ladies doing the do, so I'm glad you were my prompter ^^ I chose this one mostly for the challenge (was I able to draw this many things ?), and because I had a very clear image in my head. Priestesses of the old gods "communing", uh ? :p  
> Anyways, I hope you like this tiny gift ! I wrote a couple of paragraphs, but English isn't my first language and I'm afraid I did a lot of mistakes (this is also why I didn't write a fic, and I hope you'll forgive me). Have a nice day !!

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

The gods smell of dead seas and old salt, so ancient it burns your nose, like pepper injected right in your sinuses. Yet the smell isn't so unpleasant once you've spent - how many hours ? - in the dark. You've lost track of time. There is no sun in the temples, no traces of the Light you're one of the bearers. Time is forgotten ; Space is an illusion. There is only you, the other priestess, and the whispers of the gods, who have come significantly closer in the past few minutes.

The other priestess is smiling. Her mouth is full of knives's blades, and yet she manages to look sweet and gentle. Condensation is dripping down her horns. Like you, she is naked. You cannot wear clothing in the gods' temple. In the dim light coming from wherever the fuck it does, you see the drops of water on her shoulders, on her legs, the curve of her thighs.

You swallow hard.

She's coming closer, like the gods, and very soon her skin touches yours. She's cold, death-cold, silt-cold, but you don't mind. Your own skin has the texture of ashes. She giggles when she presses her fingers on your nape, on the tiny white hair at the base of your skull. This is usual, almost like greetings. The gods like politeness.

Suddenly, she whispers something in the Old and Respectable Tongue of the Horroterrors, and you feel cold and slimy things like dead fishes wrap around your legs as the other girl draws you into a messy kiss, full of blood and salty water. You begin to wonder if she's more than a simple priestess, and if so, what exactly are the limits of her apparent control over the Old Gods.

You can't help but feel a bit thrilled at the idea.

Then again, the other girl giggles against your lips, a bubbly sound almost covered by those of the moving tentacles, and she says :

\- By the way, I'm Feferi.

Then she says something else to the Horroterrors, and when one of the tentacles open your legs, she smiles.

And of course, you smile back, because _God, this is going to be so much fun_.


End file.
